


science husbands

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [28]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce celebrate their love for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	science husbands

_One month later._

_January, 2015_

Three weeks after New Year’s, on the top floor of Stark Tower, where the windows open up to a beautiful, shining day, a cool blue against the icy landscape outside, Tony and Bruce get married.  The ceremony isn’t extravagant or long—it’s just the two of them, standing opposite one another, with Steve presiding over them in his military uniform, and Peter at his side, holding the rings dutifully and not fidgeting despite his wild grin.

 

He looks adorable in his suit, all black but for the collared shirt, and a little black bowtie under his chin.  He’d tried desperately to calm his hair that morning only to have Bruce laugh when he came out into the kitchen and steer him back toward his room to fix it, and it’s still crazy now, but it looks tamer.

 

Tony and Bruce are in tuxes each, and they’re surrounded by only their closest friends—Thor, with Jane on his arm; Clint and Natasha, finally giving in; Sue, Reed, and Johnny, whom will be taking Peter back to Baxter Building for the night and following morning; Logan and Wade, whom was actually convinced not to wear the costume, and is instead looking dashing in a suit; and Coulson, Pepper, and Betty.

 

They have vows prepared, rings at the ready, and a soft kiss before they are officially science husbands forever.  Afterward, there’s a reception with no cake, a giggly Peter, and an informal gathering, just mingling with their friends, food spread around on tables, and laughing at the various tales people have to spin.

 

Steve makes the first toast, and it nearly brings them to tears, “I honestly never could have guessed we would be here right now, celebrating this, in any lifetime, and, at the same time, I think we all knew _this_ was something the second they first met.  I still have no idea what happened that day, what English you claimed to be speaking—” he pauses as there’s laughter, and Tony shakes his head, grinning, “—but it happened, and it didn’t stop.  I remember watching you, Tony, with Bruce that first time, and I couldn’t understand, for the life of me, why he would allow you to antagonize him like that.  It wasn’t until later, so much later, after everything had fallen apart around us, that I understood.  You were one of the first people to never fear him, to always respect him, and, as soon as Bruce saw that, he let you in, and it was so obvious.  And then it was just a constant give and take of admiration and respect and love,” he pauses again, lifting his glass.

 

“It’s been over five years since that day, and I have never seen either of you happier than you are when you are together.  You are home for each other, something I know you’ve both struggled to find for so long, and it’s like you’ve learned how to breathe properly simply by being near one another.  It is a kind of love I admire you for, and I wish you all the best in life.  To Tony and Bruce.”

 

It’s Peter that breaks them, though.  He clambers up onto a table, causing an eruption of laughter as he steadies himself and smiles widely, and Bruce starts to go collect him when Tony catches his wrist, holding him back.  “I know Uncle Steve already talked about my daddies, but I want to, too.  Uhm—my daddies are the greatest people I know, and I’m very lucky that they tolded Mister Nick that I could live with them because I love them very much, and they’re the bestest parents I could ever, ever have.  I’m never scared anymore because I have them for daddies, and I’m really glad they’re married now because that means they’re never ever going to not love each other even though I know they wouldn’t have stopped even if they weren’t married because they always telled me that there’s no one else in the world that they need more than each other.  And that’s all,” he adds with a little shrug, and there’s a loud outbreak of applause as Bruce goes over to him, lifting him in his arms and holding him close.  Tony’s right behind him, leaning down to kiss Peter’s mess of hair, and Peter just beams.

 

After that, it’s not long before people are starting to disperse, leaving Tony and Bruce with their blessings before they go, and then it’s only Steve, Pepper, and Betty.  Sue has already taken Johnny down to the car, so Bruce goes with Reed to collect Peter’s things because Peter’s passed out in Tony’s arms.  “He is too adorable,” Betty says as Tony shifts him, rubbing a hand over his back.

 

Tony laughs, pressing a kiss to his temple.  “He’s something else, that’s for sure.”  They chat for a while until Bruce returns, and Tony and Bruce say their goodbyes to the sleeping Peter before Tony hands Peter over to Reed, who has Peter’s backpack over one shoulder.

 

Pepper and Betty take their leave a few minutes after Reed, but Tony hangs back with Steve, walking slowly over to the elevator, Bruce ahead with the ladies.  “Thank you for today,” Tony says, looking over at Bruce.

 

“I’m honored you asked me, and I’m happy for you, Tony.  You’re a different man than the one I first met, and it’s because of him.”

 

“He makes me want to be a better man,” Tony admits, and Steve smiles.  “Anyway,” Tony says, turning and shaking hands with Steve, “I’ll see you soon, I’m sure.  Have a good night, and thank you.  Really.”

 

“Of course,” Steve says before he goes to say his goodbyes to Bruce, and then they’re caught saying goodbye to Pepper and Betty for a few minutes before everyone’s gone, and they have the Tower to themselves.

 

Tony curls a hand around Bruce’s tie and pulls him against him, smirking.  “Hey husband,” he says, and Bruce grins, leaning forward to kiss him, long and slow.

 

“Science husband,” he corrects, and Tony just laughs and takes his hand, leading him away toward the elevator and down to their floor where they tumble into bed, tangled in each other.


End file.
